Kenny Jr. (Video Game)
Kenny Jr., more commonly known as "Duck", and occasionally nicknamed "Ducky" by his mother, is a main character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. He is the son of Katjaa and Kenny who lived in Fort Lauderdale when the apocalypse started. Loud and boisterous, what he lacks in smarts, he makes up for with enthusiasm. Character Duck is deemed to be "dumber than a bag of hammers" and undisciplined, and he frequently displays symptoms of attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. He was nicknamed Duck because difficult things he went through (such as the apocalypse) went over "like water off a duck's back." On the surface, Duck can appear unintelligent, but he is smarter than others give him credit for. Such moments of intelligence occur when he helps Lee solve the mystery of the missing supplies. He has a wide knowledge of action comic books and usually obeys when others tell him to avoid trouble (aside from helping Lee's investigation whether Lee wants him to or not because he believed Lee was secretly asking him for help). Duck's lack of knowledge of the apocalypse is not stupidity as much as his parents protecting his young psyche. His accidental driving of a tractor onto Shawn Greene's leg and continuing to eat Mark's legs after the disgusting truth was discovered was simply due to childlike naivety (the latter more due to him not listening). Pre-Apocalypse Fort Lauderdale, Broward County, Florida Very little is known about Duck prior to the outbreak except that he is from Fort Lauderdale, Florida and that his father, Kenny, considers him and Duck's mother, Katjaa, his main priorities. He was allergic to bees, was never fussy about what he'd eat, and did not enjoy using forks. He was traveling with his parents from Memphis, Tennessee after visiting his aunt when the apocalypse started. While parked at a gas station, Duck was grabbed by an unknown man, causing his father to savagely beat the stranger. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "A New Day" Duck is seen staying on Hershel Greene's farm with Lee Everett, Clementine, Hershel, Shawn Greene, and his two parents. He is seemingly unaffected by everything that is happening. He accidentally drives a tractor over Shawn's leg, trapping him. Later, along with Clementine, he is seen watching walkers attempt to attack Shawn. A walker then grabs Duck and tries to bite him. Lee has the decision to save either Shawn or Duck. In-Game Decision Shawn is seen pinned under the tractor which Duck accidentally started while walkers attempt to devour him. Duck is also attacked by the oncoming walkers. Lee will then have to decide which of the two to save. Regardless of the choice, the fence holding back the walkers will break and Shawn will be killed by walkers, influencing Hershel to kick the group off the farm. 'Save Duck ''(Alive) If Lee chooses to save Duck, he punches the walker who grabbed him while Kenny takes him off the tractor and runs to safety. The walkers break the fence before Lee can help Shawn. Hershel is furious at the two of them for leaving his son to die and orders them to leave the farm. Kenny then offers Lee a ride to Macon. '''Save Shawn ''(Alive) If Lee chooses to save Shawn, Kenny manages to save Duck from the walker and runs off while Lee attempts (but ultimately fails) to save Shawn. Before he dies, Shawn tells Hershel about Lee's attempt to save him. Hershel blames Kenny for his death at which point Lee can either defend Kenny or help place the blame. Hershel warns Lee about Kenny, telling him to imagine if it were his own son. Hershel tells the group to get off his farm and Kenny offers Lee a ride to Macon. 'No Choice (Alive) Making no choice results in Kenny saving Duck, while Lee goes to save Shawn, but Lee runs out of time and Shawn is killed by the walkers. Hershel will both scorn Kenny and Lee and tell them to get off his property and never come back. This will hinder Lee's relationship with Kenny, but Hershel is never seen by Lee again (so there is no long term relationship effect). Later, along with his parents and the rest of the survivors, he is seen in a rundown drug store. He is attacked by a zombie while on the streets of Macon, Georgia. He is saved by Carley, but Larry assumes that he has been bitten and tries to convince everybody either to kill him or throw him out. Lee must decide whether to side with Kenny or Larry. Later, he is seen at the motor inn, the Travelier Motel. "Starved For Help" Duck continues to appear in this episode. He remains oblivious to what is going on in the world. In the beginning of the episode he is drawing with Clementine and Lee has an option to feed him. If fed, Lee can now feed his father, Kenny. At the dairy farm, Duck seems impatient for food and pays no attention to the matter at hand. He can be seen on the swing while his father pushes him. Right before dinner time he is seen with his mother and Clementine petting and suturing the cow. He shows Lee the salt licks, and Clementine warns them not to actually lick them. Once dinner is announced he begs his father to hurry up and hurries him to the dinner table. Once Lee confronts the family for cannibalism Duck ignores the discussion and continues eating Mark's legs until his mother takes it away saying "Mom! I was eating that!", in an annoyed tone. After Brenda confesses that her and her sons are cannibals, Duck says, "I don't wanna die. Mom, what did I eat?". Once Lee is knocked out and ends up in the meat locker, Kenny tells him that he believes they are using Duck as a bargaining chip so Katjaa can fix the cow and help with its delivery. Duck is later found being held hostage by Andrew St. John, with a rifle to his head. His father makes a move and Duck witnesses him being shot. Duck runs away when Andy loses his grip. When walking back to the motor inn, he hears something that his father said is a car. The group finds the car and Lee decides whether or not to loot it. Whatever the decision, Duck seems to be in agreement with his dad about looting the car. "Long Road Ahead" Duck enthusiastically offers to help Lee as his side kick Robin (Dick Grayson) investigate the disappearance of Lilly's medical supplies, even if Lee refuses his offer. When bandits raid the Motor Inn after Lee takes back the stolen medication from a grate outside the camp, walkers are attracted by the gunfire. Duck and Katjaa are tackled to the ground by one. Duck is subtly bit in his side. Katjaa tends to him for a while over a medical perspective, believing he might possibly be cured, and asks Lee to look for water to give him. On the train Duck starts to cough up blood and Katjaa asks Lee to wipe his face off with a napkin. Eventually, she realizes that his death is inevitable and asks Lee to tell Kenny. Kenny, on the other hand, angrily denies that Duck is in danger until the very last moment, when he finally accepts Duck's fate. Kenny and Katjaa agree that they don't want Duck to come back as a walker, so they take him into the woods to say their goodbyes and so that Clementine does not have to watch, but Katjaa can't handle the grief and commits suicide by shooting herself in the head, leaving a devastated Kenny to deal with Duck. In-Game Decision '''Have Lee Shoot Him ''(Dead) Lee will take the gun, believing that Kenny shouldn't have to put his own son down. He shoots Duck, and the duo leave the two corpses as they were in the forest. 'Have Kenny Shoot Him (Dead) Lee believes that Kenny should be the one to do it, being Duck's father. Kenny will shakily aim at his son, and Lee can either choose to comfort him or hastily push him to shoot. Alternatively, if Lee simply remains silent when asked what to do, Kenny will simply raise Katjaa's gun at Duck. '''Leave Him to Reanimate ''(Undead) Neither Lee nor Kenny can bring themselves to shoot the child, and they regretfully leave him to reanimate in the woods. Lee later asks Clementine if she understood what happened to Katjaa and Duck. Clementine confesses that she was told that she would die like her friend. Duck is later mentioned by Lee when discussing his fate with Chuck. ''(Determinant) He can also be referenced to Christa and Omid if Lee chooses to tell them that his group his experiencing a bad day, and again if he tells them about Kenny and how he'd lost his entire family two hours before meeting the two newcomers. "Around Every Corner" Duck is first mentioned by Ben when claiming that Kenny doubtlessly refuses to discuss his fallen family. Later on, Kenny says that the boy in the attic slightly resembles Duck. When Ben reveals his dealings with the bandits to Kenny, the latter furiously states that the former got Duck killed. "No Time Left" Duck can be mentioned in this episode if Kenny goes with Lee to help find Clementine, and if Lee was the one who shot Duck in "Long Road Ahead". Duck can also later be mentioned when Lee and Kenny are talking on the roof of the hospital, when Kenny says he can't imagine him or Katjaa in the world in which they live now. Duck is also brought up if Lee decides to say so in the argument that Kenny and Lee have in the attic, with Lee asking Kenny what if it was Duck in Lee's place. Later, based on the player's decisions, if Lee tells Clementine to shoot him, Duck can be mentioned if Lee was the one to shoot him, and that it was hard to stand over his position, holding the gun at him. "400 Days" Both Kenny and Duck make a cameo appearance at Gil's Pitstop in the intro sequence. Duck appears running towards his father at the truck. Season 2 "All That Remains" Clementine was looking at a drawing of Duck along with his parents, Kenny and Katjaa, that she made near the end of "Long Road Ahead", when she was looking for a lighter in her pack. Later, when sneaking through the cabin, looking for medical supplies, she will also solemnly mention him with a sad tone in her voice if she looks at the portrait of a duck in the cabin, evidently displaying that the death of her friend still upsets her greatly. "A House Divided" Clementine indirectly mentions Duck when looking at a small ceramic duck decoration, calling the decoration "a funny little guy." After a small argument at dinner in the ski lodge, Kenny accidentally refers to Clementine as "Duck", causing both of them to gasp. Luke asks who Duck was, and he is immediately remorseful for asking upon learning Kenny had lost his son. (Determinant) "In Harm's Way" The night before the escape from Howe's Hardware, Kenny tells Sarita that he thought about his son, how he was dumb, and how that made it hard for him to remember what a "good boy" he was. "Amid The Ruins" When Kenny is in the tent with Clementine, he mentions Duck briefly. "No Going Back" Duck is heavily mentioned during a conversation between Kenny and Clementine at the power station. Kenny will confess that he didn't raise Duck like he should have, and that he left his family for two years to go on a boat trip. He says he would do anything for one more second with him and Katjaa. Duck also briefly appears during the dream sequence after Clementine has been shot by Arvo. He is seen in his ill state being held by Katjaa. He is the subject of her conversation with Lee in the dream, where they discuss what would happen to him. Jane will use Duck along with Katjaa and Sarita against Kenny in the car drive. Later, if Kenny is shot by Clementine before killing Jane, she can tell him that he will see Katjaa and Duck again. Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" If the player went with Kenny at the end of Season 2, Duck will be mentioned by him while teaching Clementine to drive. Kenny remarks how he always wanted to teach Duck to drive and how Clementine is the best replacement for such. (Determinant) Kenny also expresses concern over how quiet AJ is at his current age, citing how Duck was always talking at that point. "Thicker Than Water" If the player went with Kenny at the end of Season 2, Duck will be mentioned by him while Clementine is making shadow puppets for AJ. Death Killed By *Zombie (Caused) *Lee Everett (Alive, To Prevent Reanimation, Out of Mercy, Determinant) (Caused, Before Reanimation, Out of Mercy, Determinant) *Kenny (Before Reanimation, Out of Mercy, Determinant) *Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused) *Save-Lots Bandits (Indirectly Caused, Alive) During the attack on the Motor Inn, Duck is knocked down and bitten by a walker. Later in the episode (on the train), Duck starts to cough up blood and Katjaa realizes what has to be done and asks Lee to convince Kenny stop the train. She (and Kenny, depending on Lee's choice) take Duck out to the woods. The group hears a gunshot, assuming Katjaa killed Duck. If Kenny goes with her, Lee hears him cry in distress. It is revealed that Katjaa, out of extreme grief, killed herself. Lee has to choose whether to kill Duck himself or have Kenny do it, or alternatively, Lee and Kenny can leave him there to reanimate. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Kenny Jr. has killed: *Shawn Greene (Caused, Accidental) Non-Canon Deaths If Lee fails to perform certain tasks, then it is possible for Duck to be killed. These deaths are considered non-canon, as they result in a game over. The player will restart to try again. Below is a pictorial list on how Duck can be killed: "Long Road Ahead" LRA Duckpocalypse 5.png|Duck after he reanimates and after having killed everyone in the boxcar. Relationships Kenny and Duck are father and son. Kenny first introduced Duck to him by calling him "dumber than a bag of hammers." Kenny always mentioned that he wouldn't let anything hurt his son. Kenny proveed this by saving him from walkers at Hershel's Farm and taking a bullet for him when Andrew St. John was about to shoot him. When Duck was bitten, Kenny went into a state of shock and disbelief, saying that he wouldn't turn and that he was fine. Eventually, either Lee or Kenny was forced to shoot Duck to put him out of his misery and prevent him from reanimating. After Duck died, Kenny went into a deep depression and starts to drink his sorrows away. Kenny never stopped loving his son no matter what and continuously asked himself if he would still be able to protect him if he were alive and with him in Savannah. Kenny was shown to still think about his son when he accidentally called Clementine "Duck" in the ski lodge. In "In Harm's Way", Kenny told Clementine how much he missed Duck and it was getting harder for Kenny to remember that Duck had been a good boy. During "No Going Back", Kenny revealed to Clementine that he wasn't there for Duck and Katjaa for "a couple years," as he'd been "off on a boat or somewhere" instead. He showed that he regretted this. He wished he could see his family again, and showed how much he misses them. However, he did not mention Sarita. Katjaa Katjaa is Duck's mother. They clearly loved each other, and Katjaa always shows great concern for his well being. She would comfort him several times after Shawn's death and clean him up after nearly being killed by a walker on Hershel's farm. She asked Lee to end the argument with Larry because it was upsetting Duck. She then remained by Duck's side until the group found their way to the motel. Katjaa, if offered food in "Starved For Help", will ask Lee to give it to Duck instead, showing that she would rather have her son eat than her if there was not enough to go around. Katjaa remained near Duck whenever Kenny was not doing so on the St. John Dairy Farm. Katjaa was the one to first suggest getting Duck away from the argument around the dinner table, and the one to remove his food to get him to stop eating Mark's legs. After Brenda took them both hostage, Katjaa begged for them to not hurt Duck, even clinging to her son as they try to separate them. Once Lee rescued her, Katjaa's first thoughts are of her family, and she ran to Kenny at the first sign of Duck. She then walked with Duck on the way back to the motor inn to keep him relaxed. Katjaa comforted Duck about taking the supplies from the station wagon. She is seen with Duck in Jolene's recording of the survivors at the motor inn. In "Long Road Ahead", Duck revealed that his parents weren't letting him handle any of their equipment, which showed a lack of faith in Duck's mind. During the bandit raid and subsequent firefight, Katjaa ran with her son to cover and tried to protect him at personal risk from a walker that had hurt her. She helped Duck to the RV and held him until they left the RV together the next day. Katjaa held close to her dying son the entirety of the day and showed concern over his welfare, asking Lee to search for water. During this time, Katjaa told Lee that the only thing that she could think about was that Duck was allergic to bees. When Duck started coughing up blood on the train, she decided that she did not want her son to suffer anymore and asked Lee to get Kenny. After the train stopped, Katjaa volunteerered to kill Duck herself, she took him into the woods so Clementine would not have to see. Once far enough away, she set her son down on a tree to provide some comfort as she killed him. Katjaa, however, could not bring herself to kill Duck and, unable to bear the thought of him dying anyway, turned her gun on herself. Unlike Kenny, who outwardly denied any hint that his son would die, Katjaa did not snap at people for suggesting such. However, Katjaa did indeed not accept that her son could die the way he did. She tried explaining to Lee what kind of boy he was, getting to an emotional breaking point where she could not comprehend how a good boy like Duck could die. She could not comprehend how a normal boy who would never do any intentional harm could suffer so. She did not accept her son's impending death and tried to figure out how the world could possibly be so cruel as to take her son away. Unable to deal with it appropriately, Katjaa took her own life rather than try to understand what had gone wrong. Lee Everett Lee and Duck weren't shown interacting very often although when they do they seem to get along and are friendly towards each other, although Lee can find him slightly irritating. Their relationship can improve if Lee allows Duck to help him discover who has been stealing their supplies and Lee high fives him after he helps. If this occurs, Duck will regard Lee as "incredibly awesome". Lee was later shown to be saddened by Duck's death, even more so if he chose to shoot Duck himself so that Kenny wouldn't have to. Even if Lee never chose to help, take care of, or be kind to Duck, Duck's opinion of him did not change, indicating how much Duck liked and admired Lee. Clementine Clementine and Duck become friends through the zombie apocalypse. They got along for the most part and play with one another as children typically do. Duck was shown to be telling Clementine stories, drawing with her, and sharing a swing with her at the St. Johns' farm. Clementine occasionally pulled pranks on Duck, such as when she put a bug on Duck's pillow. Duck started to cry, and she called him a crybaby. When Clementine found out that Duck was bitten, she became saddened and finds comfort in Lee. After Duck's death, Clementine clearly missed him, shown by her drawing of him and his family whilst in "All That Remains", Clementine still remembered the death of Duck and solemnly mentioned his name after she spotted a portrait of a duck hung up in the cabin in Season Two. In Season Two, Duck was mentioned numerous times in conversations between Clementine and Kenny, where Kenny was shown to still be grief-stricken over Duck's death, even two years later. Clementine also seemed to miss him very much and can tell Kenny this when talking to him, and later Clementine had a flashback dream with Lee to when Duck was bitten. Carley Carley and Duck had a slow but developing friendship with each other. The two first met each other in the pharmacy when Carley and Glenn saved Duck's group. In the pharmacy, Carley defended him and the others from Lilly and Larry's arguments to kick them out, stating that she couldn't bring herself to leave him out there for the walkers. In Starved For Help, Carley took care of Clementine and Duck, and looked after them when they were drawing. It is presumed that Duck was grateful towards Carley, who saved him from Andrew St. John. How Carley's death affects Duck remains unknown, as Duck was bitten and was too sick to say anything about her. Doug Doug and Duck had a friendly relationship. The two first met each other in the pharmacy when Carley and Glenn saved Duck's group. In the pharmacy, Doug defended him and the others from Lilly and Larry's arguments to kick them out, and doesn't blame Glenn and Carley for attracting walkers. It is presumed that Duck was grateful towards Doug, who saved him from Andrew St. John. When Lee asks to borrow chalk from Doug, Doug says that Duck may have some, revealing that the two got to know each other better as time goes on. How Doug's death affects Duck remains unknown, as Duck was bitten and was too sick to say anything about him. Mark As a good friend of Kenny's, it was assumed that Mark cares for Duck as well. The two had little interaction, but Mark was concerned for the well-being of Duck and Clementine, and felt a bit sorry for having food in front of them. After finding out that Mark's legs were chopped off by the St. Johns, Duck was horrified by what happened to Mark. As Duck had ignored the argument between the group and the St. Johns and eaten more of Mark's legs than the others, it is assumed that Duck was remorseful for doing so. Ben Paul Duck and Ben had a slow but developing relationship with each other. While Katjaa was tending to David/Travis, Ben helped to babysit Clementine and Duck, a task which was normally done by Katjaa. Over the course of time, Ben and Duck eventually became friends. Ben was extremely remorseful for causing Duck's death, as Ben was the one who indirectly caused Duck to be bitten. The guilt over Duck's death, along with Carley's/Doug's and Katjaa's, made Ben reveal to Lee that he was the one who gave the bandits supplies. In "No Time Left", Ben stood up to Kenny, saying that he was very sorry for causing the death of his family and that he never meant to hurt them. (Determinant) Chuck For the short time Chuck and Duck knew each other, Chuck was kind and generous to Duck, and gave him some candy. While the two weren't able to develop a proper relationship due to Duck's incapacitated state, Chuck was concerned for Duck's well-being, and wished him well. Chuck was saddened of Duck's death, and comforted Kenny by having a drink with him. Lilly Lilly didn't say much about Duck, though she could find him annoying at times. Despite having a tense relationship with and many arguments with Kenny, Lilly didn't hate Duck and cares for him. However, she did say "we'll get this kid out of here" to Larry in the pharmacy. Of course, she may have just said this to calm Larry down. Lilly didn't have much faith in Duck, as she refuses to let Duck handle their supplies. Lilly's care for Duck's well-being was one of the main reasons why she was extremely paranoid over supplies being stolen. Larry When Larry sees Duck covered in blood, he believed that Duck was bitten and said that he must be thrown out of the pharmacy for the walkers, saying that he would turn and kill all of them. When Katjaa discovered that Duck wasn't bitten at all, Larry, depending on Lee's choices, may act remorseful and apologize for what he did. The two never interacted for the rest of the game, but it can be assumed that Duck disliked Larry and avoided him for most of the time. Glenn Glenn was nice and caring to Duck, as shown when he risked himself to save him and the others when they were surrounded by walkers. In the pharmacy, Glenn defended him and the others from Lilly and Larry, stating that he couldn't bring himself to leave Duck out there for the walkers. Shawn Greene Shawn and Duck seemed to be on good terms with one other. Shawn also joked with Duck, stating that Duck could be the foreman on the tractor, and could yell at Shawn whenever he was slacking off while working on the farm's barricade fortifications. Duck ended up starting the tractor and running over Shawn's foot, which caused his death. Later, Kenny mentioned that Duck had asked him about Shawn, and asked if he had somehow made it, showing that Duck was still remorseful for accidentally causing Shawn's death. Hershel Greene Hershel took in Duck along with his father and mother for a few days while Kenny worked on getting his truck working again. Duck and Hershel seemed to have a neutral relationship. However, after Duck accidentally drove the tractor onto Shawn's leg and walkers attacked, resulting in Shawn's death. Hershel seemed to be enraged that Duck survived, but Shawn didn't. Lost in anger and grief, he kicked everybody off of the farm, Duck included. Andrew St. John Duck didn't say much about Andrew, but it appears that he initially thought he was a nice man. Andrew fixes the dairy's swing, mainly for the kids' amusement, implying that he cared about them. As Lee tries to rescue Duck and Katjaa, he ran into Andrew holding the former hostage, again emphasizing that he had no problems with hurting children.}} Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"A New Day" *"Starved For Help" *"Long Road Ahead" *"400 Days" (Flashback, No Lines) Season 2 *"No Going Back" (Dream, No Lines) Trivia *Duck is allergic to bees. *In a conversation with Clementine in "A New Day", Duck mentions Super Dinosaur, a comic series written by Robert Kirkman. *Duck mentions superheroes Batman and Robin in "Long Road Ahead". If Lee allows Duck to help him in his search for the cause of missing supplies, Duck will excitedly claim that Lee can be Batman and he will be Dick Grayson, the first Robin and Bruce Wayne's ward. *In "Starved For Help", Lee has to decide who to give food to. 95% of players chose to feed Duck, the second most out of any character, only behind Clementine.Playing Dead: Episode 5 IGN (August 23, 2012)Playing Dead Episode 5 *At the Travelier Motel, when Lee has the option of telling the group about his past, Duck is the only one who doesn't already know not given the option. *If Lee doesn't successfully convince Kenny to stop the train, Kenny will force Lee out of compartment and the train will continue. Lee returns to the car where he left the rest of the group and sees a blood stain and a smear of blood. He reluctantly continues until finding Clementine's abandoned hat. The next shot is framed by Ben's corpse, as a reanimated Duck enters from the left and attacks Lee. Lee is too horrified to fight back, and the two fall out of the open train door. This scene is considered an Easter Egg by the programmers, dubbed, "Duck-pocalypse". The game will reload to the last checkpoint, as it is not canon to the actual story. **In this sequence, the noise Duck makes as a walker is the same as his dying breaths. *If Lee chooses to shoot Duck but waits long enough to do so, Duck will stop breathing, indicating that he has died. *Duck is the first named character confirmed to be directly killed by the infection. (Determinant) *Duck is one of the sixteen characters with confirmed ages. The others being Lee Everett (37), Glenn (22), Sarah (15), Anna Correa (28), Luke (26-27), Clementine (Season 1: 8-9, Season 2: 11, Season 3: 12-13), Alvin (43), Alvin Jr. (Season 2: 0, Season 3: 1-2), Samantha (22), Paige (22), Greg (16), James (13), Alex (7), Mariana García (10), and Gabriel García (14). *Duck's family has a pet Labrador retriever named Franklin. This can be found out by standing near Katjaa and Clementine when they are conversating on A New Day. **Franklin was likely the "family dog" Kenny mentions to Lee in the meat locker in "Starved for Help". *Duck shares the same character model as Gill. *Duck has blue eyes in The Walking Dead Collection remaster, whereas he has brown eyes in the original game. References Category:Children Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Greene Family Farm Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:Determinant Category:400 Days Characters